The present invention relates generally to insulated glass and to clamps, and particularly, to methods of fabricating insulated glass and to moveable clamps, and more specifically, to moveable clamps for use in the fabrication of insulated glass.
With the growing awareness of the need for and the economics of energy conservation, the use of insulated glass in construction as a source of energy conservation has been increasing. Thus, a need has arisen for the simple and fast manufacture and fabrication of insulated glass which is economically feasible for small or moderate sized insulated glass fabricators.